


Back of Beyond, Part II

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drugs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Possible Character Death, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory. This is part two to Back of Beyond.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read part one, read it first here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8636281

_Bang._

It's the sound a gun makes. The sound of a car crash. The sound of a book dropping hard and bouncing off of a table. The sound of clothing hangers hitting the floor, a door slamming, a sledgehammer ricocheting off of a metal block. It is the sound of Derek Morgan's life shattering.

 

* * *

 

_Blood._

It's everywhere. A deep red tidal wave rushing, rushing, endlessly rushing. The floor becomes slick, the walls begin to drip, the blood rushes on.

_Will the bleeding ever stop?_

 

* * *

 

_Breathe._

Just breathe. Breathe and it'll all be over. Breathe until the pain stops, until the bleeding stops, until your heart stops.

_Breathe._

 

* * *

 

 

_Ten._

Ten and they want you to breathe again. Breathe in, breathe deep, breathe anything as long as you'll do it.

**~~~**

_Nine._

Nine and they're buzzing all around you, bright lights and muffled voices. Flash blue, flash white, flash pale, pale blurs of colour. Flash, flash, flash. Buzz, buzz, buzz.

**~~~**

_Eight._

Eight and you wonder why you're so awake right now. Eight and you're sure there's something wrong because shouldn't you be out right now? Shouldn't this be cause for alarm? But it's calm, calm. Everyone's calm but you. What's that? Calm down.

**~~~**

_Seven._

Seven and time means nothing. How long's it been? Hours, minutes? Days, seconds? What's it for; nothing makes sense anyway. Time doesn't matter to you, though it makes them frantic. It's as if they think we're running out of time here. Ha! What a curious little thought.

**~~~**

_Six._

Six and you can sleep now. Six and it's over. Go to sleep, rest easy. There's no more pain now. Good night, Spencer. Sleep well.

 

* * *

 

 

_Five._

Five and there are two bullets. Only one will hit its mark exactly. Five and this is the line. Now he has to cross it.

**~~~**

_Four._

Four and there are two sets of sirens and two different restraints. One body goes away in handcuffs, one goes on a stretcher.

"Derek!" Hotch barks. "You're coming with us to the station."

Hotch's face says  _don't challenge me_. Derek doesn't care. "I'm going in the ambulance," and Derek's in as the doors shut.

  **~~~**

_Three._

Hours waiting in the hospital. It's well more than three, but only three stand out to Derek: the first, the last, and that one in the middle. The middle, where the news comes. Not that it is at all helpful, but at least it's something.

 **~~~**  

_Two._

Fifty-fifty. Derek's been waiting for hours and the best these doctors can tell him is Spencer's chances of survival are fifty-fifty. If they can't make something happen one way or another, what the hell are they even good for, anyway? 

"If he wakes up, he'll be just fine."

_If._

**~~~**

_One._

One word is all it takes. One word that, the second it is uttered after the eternity Derek has waited by Spencer's side, sounds sweeter than a symphony.

"...Derek?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wowww, these two were an emotional rollercoaster...


End file.
